From Within The Darkness, Comes Light (Under Construction)
by XxCrissiBear99xX
Summary: After vowing to never return to the village where he had his heart broken, Inuyasha finds himself, a couple years later, at that very place. Only this time, he's not seeking out Kikyo, but a certain woman who's scent smells of wildflowers and vanilla.
1. Chapter 1 Isabella

**~Chapter One. Isabella~**

**Her fingers lightly touched the swollen, bruised skin of her cheek. Wincing at the contact, she sighed and sat down at the base of a tree deep in the forest. Distance, it's what she needed. Away from him for a while. **

**"I don't know how much longer I can handle this. Live like this."**

**Sighing heavily she stared at the ground. How had she gotten herself into this? Forced with a man who cared nothing for her and constantly abused her? If only she had the courage to tell someone, to tell her parents. **

_**'He couldn't harm you anymore. You'd be safe, free..'**_

**It was wishful thinking. That she would ever be free from his grasp. This was the life she had to live, until she died.**

**"ISABELLA!"**

**Her head jerked up at the angry shout and her blood went cold as he walked into her line of view. She'd only been gone for a little bit, why was he so angry? Quickly gathering her feet, she watched as he stalked towards her.**

**"You have been gone for too long. What have you been up to?"**

**"Just sitting out here, you didn't tell me when to come back.."**

**She took a step back as he narrowed his gaze on her. When he reached for her, she flinched as he grasped her wrist roughly in his hand. **

**"It's time to come back. Now."**

**So, he pulled her out of the safety of the trees and back to the hell, she called home. Neither knew a pair of golden eyes watched the entire scene.**

**Sadness, fear, hopelessness. That's what surrounded the woman. He could smell the sadness on her as she first walked into the area he was in. The hopelessness that colored her voice as she had spoken. Then, as the male appeared, fear. He had saw the dark discolored skin of her cheek, that had to be a bruise. His anger spiked at the meaning of it all. The man was abusing the woman. That was something he couldn't stand, for someone to prey on a woman.**

**"It's none of my business.."**

**Leaning back against the tree, from his perch on the branch, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He wouldn't interfere with human affairs. Even though a part of him wanted to. **

**"What is with your hair?"**

**Isabella turned just slightly to glance at Kai from the corner of her eye at his question.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"It's YELLOW."**

**Turning her gaze back to the dishes she was drying and putting away, she shrugged her shoulders. Personally, she didn't see her hair as yellow, but a golden color. Much prettier than plain out yellow.**

**"I don't know, probably a trait from somewhere in my family."**

**Though she'd never seen anyone in her family with hair like hers. Suddenly a shadow fell over her and before she could react, Kai's arms went around her and pulled her back against his chest. She could smell the sake on his breath. Closing her eye's in fear, she braced herself for what was going to happen. He always came up with reason's to hit her, especially when he was drunk, half the time, he wouldn't even have a reason. **

**"You always smell so nice and delectable"**

**Following his words, he leaned his head down to kiss her bare shoulder and up her neck. It sent chills through her, but not the good type of chills. She wanted to move away from him, but was afraid to least she anger him. That was, until his hands moved up her stomach and grasped her breasts in a painful, drunken hold. Gasping in pain, she jerked away from him, her arms moving to cover her breasts. **

**"..Kai...please...I'm not ready...for that.."**

**The angry growl that came from him was her only warning, before he spun her around and slammed her into the wall, gripping her upper arms in a bruising hold.**

**"Just why not Isabella? You are my fiancée, it is your duty!"**

**"I'm just not ready Kai.."**

**She didn't see his fist coming until it had already connected to the side of her head. The blow knocked her off her feet and she landed on the floor. Her hand was shaking as she lifted it to touch the throbbing area, and came away with blood. **

**"You're unfaithful. Sleeping with another. Who is it?"**

**Gasping, she looked up at him with wide eyes. He was being absurd. **

**"I'm not sleeping with anyone. I swear, there isn't anyone else. Why would you even suggest that?"**

**Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around her neck in a choking hold as he held her down on her back, slamming her head down on the hard wood floor. Pain exploded through her head and her vision dimmed. **

**"You wont sleep with me. You wont do anything with me. Your hair is yellow. The signs are there, always been there. You whore."**

**He pressed his knee into her stomach and she was having trouble breathing from the pressure on her throat and stomach. It was unbelievable how he used the color of her hair for an excuse. **

**"Tell me who it is!"**

**Shaking her head she closed her eyes tightly as he stood up and slammed his foot into her side. The blow sent her rolling over the floor. She lay on her stomach, tears slipping past her lids and down her cheeks. How had she come to live this kind of life? Why was she forced to be with a man who beat her daily? Her eyes closed when she saw him coming towards her. Was this her fate? **

**Just as everything around her began to fade into blackness, she saw a blur of red and silver dart into her home. **


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue

**~Chapter Two. Rescue~**

**As much as he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than Kikyo. Her hair was an unusual shade of gold and he could tell it was soft to the touch and thick. Her eyes were like two big emeralds, the brightest green he'd ever seen in his life. The bruise on her cheek didn't dull her beauty one bit. As she was forced to leave, he couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed, the way her kimono clung to her every curve.**

**He took a deep breath as he shook his head. What was it with him and mortal females? Had he not learned his lesson? No one could accept him, he was half-demon, there was no one for him. Kikyo couldn't even accept his demon half. She had wanted him to become human. To her, he was only a means to an end. Had he went along with it, the jewel would have been destroyed, and that was all she wanted, not him, but to be free of the jewel and her job as its protector.**

**"Feh, she can find another poor fool to use..."**

**The sad thing about it was, he would have actually done it, just for her. He had loved her and she had said she loved him, but it wasn't true. She had proven that the day he had asked her if she could try to have a life with him, as he was. Her answer was no and he had seen the disgust in her eyes, it told him all he needed to know. So, he had left then, vowing to never return to the small village again.**

**And yet, here he found himself. Though, it had not been her he had come here seeking. It had been the woman who had just been here a few hours before. He had caught her scent a ways back, the smell of wildflowers and vanilla, drawing him in. It was such a soothing and sweet scent, no trace of demon on her. That was something he could live with.**

**Stretching, he jumped down from the tree, intending to go for a run, when a breeze blew past him and he caught her scent again. Taking in the scent, his eyes snapped open and his head jerked towards the way the man had taken her. He could smell her blood. Without making the decision first, he found himself running through the forest, following her scent. Soon, he found himself at a lone hut, not really in the village, but out by itself. His ears twitched as he heard the male yelling at the girl. It was her cry of pain, that any human would have never heard, that sent him bursting through the door of the home.**

**He saw red at the sight that met him. She was laying face down on the floor, blood mixed in her hair. He wasn't sure what the rest of her looked like, but seeing that much was enough to send him on a blood rage. Golden eyes narrowed on the drunken man that was making his way towards her. With a growl, he ran at the man and caught him by the throat, up against the wall. He had the satisfaction of catching the man by surprise and watching the fear enter his eyes as he looked upon who held him trapped.**

**"It takes a very weak and cowardly man to beat upon a defenseless woman."**

**His words came out as a growl and his eyes had a light ring of red in them. He could smell the salt of the tears she had shed. A woman suffering and crying was one thing he couldn't stand.**

**"...This is none of your business...why does it matter to you?"**

**He did not answer the humans question. Why did it matter to him? She wasn't his lover nor his friend. But, she was a woman, who was incapable of defending herself against this man. A small, gentle girl that was being taken advantage of by this monster who called himself human. His gaze went over to her still form and it angered him when she didn't move, not even a twitch.**

**"It's you isn't it?"**

**He returned his gaze back to the man and rose a black brow at his next question. When he did not answer, the man's eyes narrowed in anger.**

**"You are the one she's been going to. My fiancée has whored herself to a demon!"**

**Tightening his grip on the mans throat he threw him across the room, breaking a table in half from the weight. Stalking towards him he grabbed hold of his arm and then threw him outside.**

**"I've never spoken to her and she's never seen me before in her life. You're fiancée has been nothing but faithful to you, even though you beat her and treat her like shit."**

**Pressing his foot on the mans chest, he glowered down on him.**

**"I advise you to leave and never bother her again. For if I ever catch you near her, I will kill you."**

**He applied a little more pressure on his chest before he removed it, pulled him up off the ground and shoved him in the dirction of the village. A smirk came across his lips as the man ran for his life. To his credit, he didn't run screaming and crying like most would have. When the man disappeared into the night, he turned on his heels and went back inside.**

**She still lay in the same spot as before. No movement except for the small rise and fall of her chest indicating that she was breathing. He took tentative steps towards her. Kneeling beside her, he gently lifted her into his arms and took her to her bed in the next room. Her weight was nothing, light as a feather. He tried to ignore just how perfectly her form fit into his arms. Brushing her hair from her face, he went back into the kitchen area and after heating up some water he grabbed a cloth, heading back to her. The blood didn't belong in her hair.**

**As he cleaned the blood from her golden tresses, he couldn't help but be distracted at how soft it was against his fingers. Just as he thought before, only so much more softer. Even her skin was soft, like silk and he kept finding himself deliberately brushing his knuckles across her cheek. His eyes moved to the bruise and hardened a little. Men were suppose to protect their women, not abuse them. Especially not one as delicate and beautiful as this one.**

**After finishing with cleaning her hair, he lightly washed her face. There was some spots of blood on her lip and her chin. Closing his eyes he shook his head at his own stupidity. He should have stopped them when that man came and took her back here. He knew she was frightened and yet he stayed in that tree, not following or doing anything to help her.**

**Covering her with the sheet, he left her to go stand outside. The stars shone brightly and the moon was full. The wind was soft and warm. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out as a sigh. Why did he feel this need to protect a woman he didn't even know? Why did she spike his interest? He's always stayed away from humans, especially women, after what had happened with Kikyo, he wanted no part of it.**

**His eyes opened half way. This wasn't love though. She didn't even know he existed and he hadn't even spoken a word to her. She intrigued him, but it wasn't like with Kikyo. This woman was soft and gentle, not a priestess who fought with demons everyday. Not a woman who would use another for her own selfish gain.**

**He sat outside for hours thinking about everything that had happened. In the past with Kikyo and what he had just done this night for a total stranger. He'd never been one to act as such. Sure, he saved plenty of people before, but he never stuck around to make sure they were okay. Tend to them as he did her.**

**Isabella. That was what the man had called her. It fit her perfectly. Such a beautiful name, for a very beautiful woman. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the feel of her skin out of his thoughts. His fingers tingled from where they had touched her soft cheek.**

**It angered him so much to know someone could hurt a deligate flower like her. He could tell she didn't have a mean bone in her body, she was sweet and kind. Even though he'd never talked to her, seeing her those random times in the forest, how she was with animals. It showed what a kind hearted person she was.**

**Looking back towards the hut, he knew that the woman laying inside had the power to break him, more so than even Kikyo. The only thing he couldn't understand was why? He didn't really even know her that well, how could she hold that much power over him? Why did he have these strange urges when it came to her? Those were questions, he didn't have any answers to.**

**Would he fall and get burned again? Would he allow it a second time?**


End file.
